Angelic Catastrophe
by Jess Tiggs
Summary: Sequel to "Makoto's Angel" this fic takes a look at what trials M&M face when coming out to their friends and even Minako's parents. Revised "Minako's Warrior" *DISCONTINUED*
1. Out to Unsuspecting Guests

**Note:** This story depicts two girls in love (Makoto and Minako).  
If you have a problem with that please evolve. If not, well it's just an attempt at the hilarity that is Minako, with a real plot this time. (Revised from original)

**Disclaimer:** The Sailor Moon characters are not mine.  
I'm just using them for my own romantic pleasure.  
I promise I'll put them back the way they were as soon as I'm done with them.

* * *

The street lights reflected off the wet pavement, casting a soft golden glow across the blackness of night. The rain was falling softly and as the drops pelted the window pane, it soothed the girl who was staring into the darkness. Graceful fingers absently caressed a beautiful necklace that lay against her chest. It was a new habit she had picked up and now rarely realized she was doing the motion. It soothed her just as the rain did; bringing her closer to the one she loved. The rain continued on as she watched out the window, a small smile coming to her lips as she thought of the one who had given her the necklace.  
  
"You know I would like to stare out the window too at some point, Minako." The cat's deep voice was annoyed. He leapt off the bed as Minako turned jumping onto her shoulder.  
  
"Artemis, all you ever do is sleep, eat, and stare out windows. You should know by now you aren't missing anything," the blonde retorted, peeved that her thoughts were interrupted. They were wonderful thoughts of a tall warrior with dark, chestnut colored hair and striking green eyes. Minako sighed dreamily as the said thoughts took hold again. Artemis just rolled his eyes. This was becoming a regular habit now.  
  
He knew who she was thinking of because that's all she ever thought lately. She tried hiding it at first, but it didn't last long. The combination of him pestering her and her needing to tell someone shattered the mystery. Minako was ready to explode with the news by the second day. She swore Artemis to secrecy until she was ready to tell everyone else who the new love in her life was. Actually, she couldn't wait to tell everyone; but she promised she would wait until the time was right and both of them could tell everyone together.  
  
"So do you think she's ready yet?" Minako asked the white cat hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"Will she ever be ready?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I don't want to push her but..." Minako let her voice trail off.  
  
Artemis sighed and nuzzled his head against her neck. "Leave it to me Mina, she'll be ready soon."  
  
Minako nodded and stared out the window while stroking Artemis' white fur gently. She didn't want to put her love on the spot but it had been close to a month since that night. She wished she could save the brunette from her worries. The tall girl had already been through so much and the last thing Minako wanted to do was add to her stress. The rain continued to fall on the silent street and the night continued on.

- - - - -

Makoto lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her stomach was in knots and her emotions were close to reeling. Today had come too soon. She wanted more time to bask in her new found love privately. But she knew she had stretched time out long enough. She doubted Minako could go another day without slipping up and revealing everything.  
  
Makoto smiled thinking of the peppy blonde. She was so happy and excited about their relationship. Makoto had to peel Minako away from herself before they left the safety of her apartment. Well that was only going to last a few more days. Makoto closed her eyes as her stomach resumed its spastic tightening with that thought.  
  
Minako and Artemis had approached her two days ago saying it was time they expose their relationship to Usagi and Luna. Minako was just salivating to tell Usagi. Those two were like a pair of maracas, loud and obnoxious when they were together. They caused so much good hearted trouble by plotting against the rest of the senshi with their pranks. Ami was the only one who ever seemed to come out unscathed. Probably, because she was the only one smart enough to move out of the way. But those two were the most lovable of the bunch. They would just smile an innocent beaming smile and look at you with puppy dog eyes... who could resist them? And as a pair, they were twice as deadly.  
  
Makoto worried for a moment that the relationship Usagi and Minako had would suffer because of the news. She viewed it as second to the worst case scenario she had come up with. Makoto would be crushed if Usagi decided to end her friendship with Minako. She would blame herself if it happened. But there were worse things.  
  
Luna could decide they were unfit to be senshi and take their henshin pens. All the senshi could shun them. They would know they could not protect Usagi and help the others anymore. The guilt would be tremendous if someone got hurt in their absence. Makoto would never forgive herself. But all this was only an "if".  
  
The tall brunette reminded herself that. Knowing the worst possible outcome prepared her for what laid ahead. More than likely, it would turn out better. She hoped so for Minako's sake more than her own.  
  
Makoto was lost turning these thoughts over in her head, much the same as her stomach was churning. She jumped when someone pounded at her door. Glancing at the clock, she decided it was Minako. She had told both her and Usagi to come over at seven. It was now seven-fifteen and Minako was always the earliest of the two. Usagi probably wouldn't show up for another twenty minutes at the very least. She did a quick scan of her apartment as she made her way to the door.  
  
There was a pile of Minako's clothes in the living room. They were set in a corner out of the way. Minako had a habit of leaving her clothes all over Makoto's apartment. It was almost as if the blonde was marking her territory in some primal way. Makoto was getting a little tired of picking up after her so she just started a pile of "Mina's Things". There was also the little fact that her wardrobe was depleting rapidly. Minako could never remember where she had left her discarded wardrobe, so she ended up "borrowing" Makoto's. The blonde loved the bigger, baggier fit that Makoto's jeans and sweatshirts offered. The problem was that those were Makoto's nice clothes. The rest looked like they had been a gift from an ancient relative who thought things from five decades ago were still fashionable. They actually had been left to her by some great aunt who had passed away that she never knew about. Anyway, Makoto couldn't say no to the blonde since she looked so cute in her oversized things. But it left her wardrobe lacking and she really needed to get some of her things back. So the pile was just the trick. Minako could wear her own things home from now on. But on the bright side of this clothing transaction, it was a great excuse for a shopping spree. She would bring that up with Minako later.

She opened the door as she thought about getting a new pair of jeans, and greeted the blonde standing there. "Hey swee-" Makoto stopped and stared wide eyed. There was a blonde senshi at her door but this one had a black cat and had her hair done up in odangos instead of a nice big red bow. Her face must have shown her embarrassment and horror because Usagi doubled over in laughter.  
  
"You were just going to call me 'sweet cheeks' or 'sweet-ums' or 'sweetie pie' weren't you Mako-chan." The shorter girl put her arm around Makoto's shoulder and nestled close saying in a deep, throaty voice, "Sorry hot stuff, but I'm already taken." She tried to keep a straight face but it lasted all of two seconds before she was doubled over again laughing.  
  
"Really Usagi, do control yourself." Luna nagged as she pushed past a furiously blushing Makoto.  
  
"Oh Luna, don't act like you didn't find that in anyway amusing." Usagi followed as Makoto stepped out of the way reluctantly.  
  
Makoto quickly rushed over and tried to shove "Mina's Things" under the couch as casually as possible with her foot. She directed Usagi and Luna into the kitchen as she nudged one of Minako's shirts under the coffee table with her toe, trying to be inconspicuous. Usagi stopped and turned, as she was halfway into the kitchen and gave the taller girl a strange look.  
  
"Mako-chan," Usagi looked at Makoto curiously, "is anything wrong?"  
  
"No-no... heh... everything is just fine," Makoto said with a forced grin as she labored to cram a pair of shorts under the already stuffed davenport with her heal. Once everything was out of sight, she went to the kitchen and offered Usagi a beverage and Luna some milk.  
  
"So why exactly are we here Mako-chan? I mean not that I mind coming over for dinner and a chat but we hardly do that by ourselves..." she trailed off suspiciously, already concerned about the way the brunette was acting in the living room. "What's the big secret?" Makoto's eyes got a little rounder and a blush began to creep up her neck.  
  
"You are acting rather strangely Makoto." Luna piped in after a few laps of milk. "Just like Artemis has been lately."  
  
Makoto was silently begging for the door to be pounded on. She couldn't handle this interrogation much longer and she and Minako were supposed to tell Luna and Usagi together. "It's something to do with Minako isn't?" Makoto fell over at Usagi's statement. She quickly picked herself up and regained her composure as if nothing had happened. Usagi and Luna just stared at her.  
  
The minutes ticked by as both Usagi and Luna stared at the taller girls for an answer. Sweat beaded upon the brunette's brow under the intense scrutiny. Seconds slid quickly into the past as she desperately waited for that knock. The room seemed to get smaller until she felt like she couldn't even breathe. Makoto saw there was no use trying to cover it up any longer. Minako wasn't going to be there when expected and Usagi knew what was up with them already. She decided to come clean without Minako present. She was always much better at the direct approach anyway. Makoto closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Minako and I are-" A knock sounded at the door, interrupting her confession. Green eyes snapped open and she raced towards the door that was already opening.  
  
"See love? I didn't loose my key this time so I believe you owe me a bubble bath and a back rub and breakfa..." The word died on Minako's lips as she saw the expression on Makoto's face. She then cautiously peered around the door and found Luna and Usagi staring flabbergasted at her. "Usagi you're here!" Minako's face split into a wide smile as she rushed over to where she and Luna were standing in the kitchen. "Mako-chan, why did you leave them standing in the kitchen?" Grabbing Usagi's hand she dragged the other blonde into the front room like nothing had happened at the door two seconds earlier.  
  
Luna jumped onto the couch and interrupted the two blondes chatter. They were speaking about the "difficulties" of being punctual. Makoto, for her part, was stunned into silence. "Now you two, Makoto invited us over here to discuss something and I for one would like to know what it is."  
  
Minako turned to Luna with an annoyed look and said, "Oh she's just making a big fuss about me and her being together." Turning to Usagi, she beamed a smile and continued, "Isn't that great! I've finally found love and it's with my closest friend." Suddenly there wash a loud thump and Minako turned to see Makoto lying on the floor with spinning eyes. Next heard was Usagi's wails but before Minako could ask what was the matter Luna began mumbling a tirade of things, mostly about Artemis. Minako sat with a bewildered look and wondered if she had made a mistake...


	2. The Plan

**Note:** This story depicts two girls in love (Makoto and Minako).  
If you have a problem with that please evolve. If not, well it's just an attempt at the hilarity that is Minako, with a real plot this time. (Revised from original)

**Disclaimer:** The Sailor Moon characters are not mine.  
I'm just using them for my own romantic pleasure.  
I promise I'll put them back the way they were as soon as I'm done with them.

* * *

Usagi's wails had died down to a few sniffles; Luna was prowling back and forth with only an occasional remark about Artemis made under her breath. Minako and Usagi had moved Makoto to the couch with some difficulty; they had to transform in order to pick the lanky girl up. Makoto might not show it, but man, you could feel how much she really did enjoy her own cooking. Her eyes were still spinning but at least she had stopped drooling. Luna said it was better if they just left Makoto knocked out till everything was discussed.  
  
"Now Mina, exactly how long has Artemis known about this... _arrangement_?"  
  
Minako chewed on her lip. "Ummm... three, maybe four weeks..." she answered Luna. Usagi started to cry again and Luna's fur was spiked on her back. She started grumbling again about the white cat. Minako didn't know whether to console Usagi or to stick up for Artemis. She decided Usagi was the easiest to deal with. Luna could just stew for awhile. It wasn't like she would listen to anything good said about the other lunar cat just yet.  
  
"Usagi, would you please tell me why you are crying? I didn't think me being bi would make you so upset." Minako's face was wrought with concern. "And you know Makoto, so it's not like I'm with some stranger..." Usagi began sobbing more.  
  
"You kept it a secret from me." She poked her finger at her broach. "ME!" Usagi took a few shuddering breaths between sobs. "You are my best friend! ...and ...and ...and ...and YOU SAID Makoto was your best friend now... her... NOT ME!!"  
  
Minako face-faulted but she knew Usagi was really upset about this. She had to handle this very gently. "Usagi you are my best friend, truly. Makoto and I are more than friends though. You know how it is with you and Mamoru?" At the princess's nod she continued. "It's like that with me and Makoto. She is my best friend in a different way than you are. It's like a coin. Two faces of the same tail. You and Makoto are the faces looking at my tail."  
  
Usagi looked at her confused and sniffled once more. "Huh?"  
  
She reached out and put her hands on Usagi's shoulders. "You will always be my best friend Usagi. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. Makoto wasn't ready and I couldn't do anything to hurt her and I didn't think not telling you right away would hurt you. I thought you would be really happy for me." Minako sighed and looked down, "But if you don't want to be my friend anymore I guess I can understand that."  
  
Usagi's eyes grew big and her tears were magically gone. "What do you mean 'not be your friend'? You're Sailor V. I've always looked up to you and now you think I don't want to be your friend because you didn't tell me about you and Makoto." She cupped Minako's cheeks in her palms and blues eyes locked together. "Whatever gave you that idea? It's not like I was that upset about you not telling me, really Mina-chan. You're so touchy."  
  
Minako face broke into a big smile. "So we're still friends?"  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi gave the other blonde a huge hug. "Like I could ever be mad at you. SO! You have to tell me what it's like." Suddenly it was gossip hour and the two began chattering a mile a minute while Luna was still prowling and muttering.  
  
Makoto was slowly coming out of her faint. The buzzing in her ears from the ongoing conversation kept her from becoming fully alert. Her eyes weren't spinning anymore but she kept them closed and tried to make her way back to reality; away from that horrible dream she had about Minako blurting everything out to Luna and Usagi.  
  
Luna interrupted the two blondes and drew their attention to the groggy brunette. Usagi, with emotional eyes and a quivering lip, had been leaning over and staring at the necklace Minako was given. It was such a beautiful love story. Almost as good as hers and Mamoru's. But Minako pulled away when the blonde wasn't paying attention. She was brought out of her romantic reverie rather painfully when her face smacked against the floor.  
  
The black cat was poised on Makoto's chest peering at her and Minako was gently stroking her forehead. Usagi was beside them rubbing her own forehead, which had a red welt developing. "Mako-chan," Minako whispered softly, "come on sleepy head. Time to get up," her voice changed to a sign-song-y lilt, "wake up you sleep head. Get up... get out of bed... wake up... the sky is blue." Before anyone knew what had happened, Minako has burst into a full fledged song.  
  
Makoto stirred and moaned quietly. "Angel, just... just let me lie here ... I'll wake up soon... soon," she managed to mumble. She wanted to clear that dream away from her foggy mind.  
  
"Huh uh baby. Time to get up. Luna and Usagi are worried about you." Minako said ruthlessly jabbing her in the side. But her tactics worked and Makoto bolted upright on the couch. Luna, unfortunately, went airborne for a short flight before landing on her head by Makoto's feet.  
  
Minako turned to the cat, "What is it with you two hitting your heads... is it a moon thing or something? It can't be good for you. We never did that stuff on Venus."

- - - - -

"What I'm saying is that your involvement with each other could endanger the princess. I'm not saying the relationship is bad in 'that' way." Luna tried to explain again looking at Usagi and willing it to sink in through her thick skull.  
  
"It won't endanger me Luna. It will make the team stronger. You're just not accepting them."  
  
They had been in a circular argument for twenty minutes now. Luna was showing her concern and Usagi was valiantly defending her friends. Minako broke into the argument wanting things to be settled. "I can see why Luna has her concerns Usagi-chan. Artemis has said the same thing but it doesn't mean they are being judgmental about our lifestyle." Luna nodded and Usagi looked over to Makoto who had recovered but remained pensive. In fact, she had said very little since waking up.  
  
"Do you think you'll endanger me Mako-chan?"  
  
"No Usagi. It is my duty to protect you first and foremost. It is also my duty to protect all my friends."  
  
"But will you be protecting Minako more than the others?" Luna countered and looked at Minako, "and vise versa? This is a very serious question. If one of you is in danger and so is Sailor Moon, where will your loyalties lie."  
  
Both scouts we quiet. Usagi was glaring at Luna thinking it was a cruel question. They had already risked their lives for her so many times and each time she was grateful, yet she hated it too. Makoto reached out and squeezed Minako's hand. Looking into each others eyes, they knew what the answer was and they both understood what it really meant.  
  
"We will protect Sailor Moon." Minako answered.  
  
"We wouldn't forgive each other if we sacrificed Sailor Moon over ourselves. It doesn't mean don't love each other deeply. We know what is important." Makoto stated. She didn't mention how crazy she would go on anything that would dare harm Minako though.  
  
Minako nodded. Luna looked at both of them and let out a soft breath in acceptance. Suddenly both Mina and Mako were tackled by Usagi who was again wailing.  
  
After Usagi's blubbering had died off to a few sniffles, they began discussing when they were going to tell the others. Luna had decided to go find Artemis and show him exactly how many ways one could skin a cat. She was still put off by the fact that he had kept it a secret for so long and no pleading by any of the girls would make her see reason.  
  
"Well I think we should break it to Rei last. I don't know how well she's going to take it considering she's a priestess and all." Makoto suggested.  
  
"Yeah and if we have Ami on our side first she can calm Rei down and make her listen." Minako added.  
  
Usagi looked really unsure. She had dealt with Rei's anger, if badly, and knew that it wasn't that easy to make her see things in a different light. Something nagged at the back of her mind though that she couldn't quite place. Whatever it was though, she didn't think Rei would be that adverse to the idea of Makoto and Minako being together.  
  
"How should we tell Mamoru, Usagi-chan?"  
  
All thoughts of Rei and her odd quirks disappeared and were replaced by thoughts of her Mamo-chan. And with those thoughts came and idea. A sneaky grin appeared on her face and she waggled her eyebrows. "Let go on a double date and surprise him."  
  
"Umm... Usagi... I don't know if that's such a good id-" Makoto was cut off by a shriek of excitement from Minako  
  
"Oh that would be such a blast Usagi. What a perfect idea! We can go shopping for new outfits and corridor them and everything."  
  
"Don't you mean coordinate dear?"  
  
"She knew what I meant love... isn't that right Usagi."  
  
Usagi nodded thinking of shopping and food and Mamoru. She was in daydream heaven.  
  
"Speaking of clothes Mina-chan... when are you going to return all my nice clothes that you borrowed. I look like I shop at the Salvation Army with the wardrobe you've left for me." Makoto complained, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well this just gives you an excuse to buy some new things then, doesn't it?" Minako turned back to Usagi and they began making plans for the date.  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes and sweat-dropped, although it worked out for the better. She did want new clothes after all. She was pulled into the planning by Usagi but her thoughts wandered. For some reason she had a bad feeling about this whole thing. But then again she was always wary of Mamoru. There was just something about him she didn't like. She shook the thought and wondered how poor Artemis was fairing with Luna. 


End file.
